The Feeling
by cherryblossom15
Summary: This is my first fanfic and it's a S+S.


~Disclaimer~ I do not own Cardcaptors or any of the characters that are mentioned in this story. Please, don't sue me! =P  
~Note~ I didn't say a specific Clow card to make you think that this is what really happened in the show. Call it the "Anonymous" card. ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Sakura! Catch that Clow card!" says Kero. He was flying next to Sakura, as she prepares herself for another card capture.  
  
"Return to your power confined!" says Sakura.  
  
The released power returned to its card form, which Sakura now held between two fingers.   
  
"Whew! That was a close one! Who knows what would have happened to Tokyo if you didn't catch it just now!" says Kero.  
  
Sakura stands there with a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter with you? You just caught one of the most powerful Clow cards! Don't you feel happy at all? Hello, Sakura!" says Kero.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I feel great, Kero…" Sakura replies in a dull tone.  
  
Sakura had something else in her mind. She was thinking of Li. He usually interrupts her moment of catching a Clow card so that he could get it in his hands instead. But this time, it was different. Li wasn't there. Sakura had a feeling of emptiness. She was realizing that she needed him. She wanted him to be by her side, even though he wanted the Clow cards to himself.  
  
"Whoa, Sakura. It's like you were daydreaming or being hypnotized!" says Kero. "C'mon. Snap out of your trance. It's getting dark, so let's head on ho-…"  
  
Kero's sentence was cut off by the sudden swiftness of Sakura. She takes the wand that gives her the ability to fly and hops on to it. She heads into the beautiful star lit sky, hoping to discover what could have caused Li's absence in the card capture.  
  
"I'll be back, Kero!" Sakura says.  
  
"Hey!" Kero screams back and he sighs. "Oh, Sakura. You can be so unpredictable sometimes…"   
  
Sakura couldn't bear this feeling anymore. It was just too much that it was eating her up on the inside. She had to tell how she felt about him. Every thought of Li being a selfish and arrogant person vanished. All she could think of is how much he meant to her.  
  
Sakura finally reaches her destination. She opens the gate and walks toward the front door. She was just about to knock, until she notices a green piece of paper on the welcome mat below her feet. She picks it up and starts reading. The words, "Look behind you, Sakura." were written.  
  
Sakura turns around to find Li leaning against a tree with his hands behind his back.   
  
"Hi, Sakura," says Li.  
  
Sakura runs to him and with a fast pace voice, she says, "I'm sorry for causing you trouble all those times you tried to catch Clow cards. Now I…"   
  
Li leans over to Sakura and gives her a soft kiss.  
  
Sakura blushes and says no more.   
  
They were both smiling and looking deep into each other's eyes.   
  
"How did you know that I was coming?" says Sakura.  
  
Li grins.  
  
" Ta da!" A voice from behind yells.  
  
"Kero!" says Sakura.  
  
"Yours truly!" says Kero.   
  
"Now, how did YOU know that I was going to see Li?"  
  
"I said that you were unpredictable, but not all the time, Sakura. Li wasn't with you to catch that Clow card today because…"  
  
Li pulls out a single red rose from behind him.   
  
"While you were catching that card, I was thinking of a present to give you. They say that a red rose means "I love you"," says Li.  
  
Sakura blushes uncontrollably and smiles. She looks up at Li.   
  
"Hmm… are you trying to say that you love me, Li?" asks Sakura.  
  
"Yes, Sakura. I've never told you this because I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same way. But now I want to tell you, that you mean a lot to me and that I love you. Please, I hope you feel the same way."  
  
With surprising delight, Sakura hugs Li tight and whispers into his ear.  
  
"I love you too, Li."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Thanks for reading my first fanfic! Please review my story! I will try to write more and better stories! =) ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
